Advice
by kirin-saga
Summary: Yami gives Yugi some relationship advice. He really shouldn't have done that. Yaoi. One-Shot.


Title: Advice  
Author: Cheysuli  
Rated: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Summary: Yami gives Yugi some relationship advice. He really shouldn't have done that. Yaoi. One-Shot.  
A/N: For those of you waiting for a new chapter of Broken Wings, don't worry. I know what I want to happen; I'm just having a little difficulty figuring out how to word it. Shouldn't be too much longer.  
A/N2: If you visit my homepage, you will find over 200 plot bunnies. Feel free to adopt any you like (as long you tell me when you post a fic so I can read it).

* * *

Yugi sighed, staring blankly at the kitchen table as he tried to forget the events of earlier that day. But no matter how hard he tried, he could still hear the harsh words he and Ryou had thrown at each other. _'And it was over such a little thing, too,'_ he thought.

Ryou had wanted to go out with his friends, Malik and Marik, while Yugi had planned for a night in. Yugi had wanted it to be a surprise so he hadn't informed Ryou of his plans. Ryou had, of course, complained about this and had still insisted on going out. This had led to their biggest argument to date and Yugi was worried that he'd lost Ryou for good.

Yugi sighed again, not noticing as someone came in and sat across the table from him. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't alone and he looked up to stare into Yami's worried eyes.

Yami cocked his head, gazing curiously at his hikari. "What's wrong, Aibou?" he asked, reaching across the table and taking Yugi's hand.

Yugi lowered his eyes to the table again, giving Yami's hand a half-hearted squeeze. He didn't really want to talk about it but Yami always new how to make him feel better. "Ryou and I had a fight," he whispered. "I think it's over."

Yami smiled brightly. "Well, if the fight's over than you have nothing to worry about," he said, releasing Yugi's hand and starting to stand.

Yugi shook his head, barely preventing himself from rolling his eyes. Yami could be so dense sometimes. "Not the fight, the relationship."

"Oh." Yami reclaimed his seat and rested his chin in his hands. "I see."

Yugi waited for Yami to continue but the former Pharaoh seemed lost in thought. Shaking his head, he reached over and poked Yami's arm until he once again had his attention. "Don't you have anything to say, Yami? You get in lots of arguments."

Yami nodded, patting Yugi's hand. "Yes, I do. But you see; the arguments my lover and I get in are actually more like foreplay than actual arguments. Fighting gets the blood pumping you know. You really should try it sometime."

Yugi sweatdropped. "I don't need to fight to 'get my blood pumping,'" he said, blushing. "This fight wasn't foreplay; it was a fight."

Yami nodded sagely. "What was the fight about?"

"Well, I had made plans for tonight. I ordered dinner from Ryou's favorite restaurant and rented one of my favorite movies," Yugi answered, neither noticing as a third figure entered the room and stood by the door. "It was supposed to be romantic."

"And let me guess: he disapproved, right?" Yami asked as he leaned forward. "You wanted it to be a surprise and hadn't told him."

Yugi nodded. "I thought he'd like being surprised but he was upset instead. He had already made plans to go out with some friends."

Yami frowned. "But you did go to all that trouble; he should have appreciated that." He looked at Yugi, who shook his head. Over by the door, the figure cocked his head as he moved deeper into the shadows, not wanting his presence known just yet. "You should have put your foot down, Yugi," Yami continued. "You worked hard to surprise him; spent your hard earned money and he should have been grateful that you deigned to show that much care towards him. Remember Yugi, you are my hikari; that makes you a Pharaoh in your own right. He should do anything to make you happy, even cancel his own plans. You need to show him who's boss, Yugi."

Yugi, who had finally noticed the figure in the doorway half-way through Yami's speech, had been shaking his head and frantically waving his arms to catch Yami's attention. But Yami either didn't see it or just ignored it and he wasn't aware of their audience until a low growl sounded throughout the room.

Yami tensed and slowly turned around as his life - both of them - passed before his eyes. Hesitantly, he raised his eyes and stared at the angry face of his lover. "B... Bakura!" he squeaked. "How... how much did you hear?"

Bakura glared at him, hands clenched into fists as he trembled in fury. "Enough, my _Pharaoh!_" he growled, as he turned and stalked out of the kitchen, Yami stumbling after him.

"Love, let me explain!"

Yugi shook his head. As entertaining as that had been, he was no closer to solving his own problem. He just knew that if he took Yami's advice this time, not only would his relationship be over, but he would also most likely be killed... in the most painful and creative way imaginable. Ryou could be scary when he was truly angry.

Loud thumps and a painful cry sounded from one of the upstairs rooms. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, BAKURA!"

"I WAS JUST PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN, _PHARAOH!_"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Yugi shook his head as he listened to them fight; he highly doubted that _this_ was foreplay as so many of their arguments were and if Yami was stupid enough to-

SLAP!

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT SEX, YOU IDIOT!"

Apparently, Yami _was_ stupid enough.

Yugi chuckled and got up to fetch the extra blankets from the closest so he could fix up the couch, where he suspected Yami would be sleeping for a while. He'd just apologize to Ryou. Malik and Marik were rarely in Japan and tonight _was_ the only night Ryou had a chance to see them.

Yugi smiled happily, now ignoring the begging coming from Yami upstairs. Everything would work out, just as it always did.

:Owari:


End file.
